1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bale bagging apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for placing a bag over a previously strapped bale in which the bale is stationary while the bag is drawn over the bale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to protect a previously formed and strapped cotton bale by covering the bale with a bag. The bag is necessarily substantially longer than the bale so as to cover the ends of the bale. Insofar as the applicant is aware, such bagging previously has been performed by moving the relatively heavy bale, having a weight of approximately 500 pounds (225 kilograms), into the bag which is held stationary. This process is cumbersome and wasteful of energy since the relatively heavy bale is moved rather than the lighter bag. Typically, after each bale is formed and strapped, it is transported to a storage area on a horizontal conveyor. Prior art apparatus for bagging a bale moves each bale in a direction normal to its path of movement along the conveyor and then returns the bale to this path to continue along the conveyor. The apparatus required to transport the bale along such a detour is expensive and bulky not only because of the weight of the bale, but because the detour must be at least as long as the length of the bag which is supported in a fully opened condition for insertion of the bale therein.